Adopted Sister
by touchnotthecat
Summary: When Bobby saves Amy from her attacker he doesn't know that he isn't just doing a good deed but adopting a sibling. Although Jack isn't sure he wants a sister Rated for language, please R
1. Rescue then Escape

A/N: Okay so this is my first Four Brothers fanfic despite the fact it is my favorite movie in the whole world so go easy on me. The rating is mainly based on language, I say better to be safe than sorry. So please enjoy!

Chapter One

Bobby fumbled with his keys, he squinted at them. Okay maybe he had had a few too many drinks but who cared. He had had a hard day at work and deserved a good stiff drink afterwards. Or ya know maybe seven.

"No thanks," He was distracted by a female voice coming from the door to the bar he had just come out of.

"Come on girl, you know you want it." This intrigued Bobby, why he couldn't really say.

"No…stop it! Get off!" That was Bobby's queue. He left his car and started walking over to where the people were arguing. The girl was pushed up against the brick wall opposite the door to the bar. The guy was kissing her neck even though it was obvious she would have rather licked the pavement. He had her hands at her sides.

"I think she doesn't like that." The guy looked up at Bobby. He was a complete wanna be. His pants were down so low it was a defiance of gravity that they stayed up. He had a do rag on, incorrectly tied Bobby noticed, and an enormous hat on top of that. Still just to be safe Bobby slipped his hand in his pocket and gently put on his favorite brass knuckles.

"Who asked you white boy!" Who was this kid calling Bobby boy when this kid looked like he was younger than twenty.

"Now look I think you should leave before your mother starts to worry." The guy snarled. It took all Bobby had not to burst out laughing. But the humor of the situation soon vanished when the guys hand went back to the back of his pants. Now Bobby was still new to Brooklyn but in Detroit that almost always meant someone was gonna get shot so before the guy could pull a pistol Bobby hit him in the chin.

Bobby had been inching closer, so the guy wouldn't notice but if it should come to that Bobby would be within arm's reach. The guy fell flat on his back out cold. "Huh," Bobby shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the girl, she was shaking. She was sitting on the ground with her knees bent in front of herself with her arms around them. Bobby flexed his fingers as he observed her.

She was pale, from the attack or just her natural complexion Bobby couldn't say. Her hair was jet black but there were no signs of colorings. She had to have the biggest eyes known to man and they were a shocking blue grey. Bobby offered her his hand once he had removed the brass knuckles. She looked at it warily for a while before taking it, Bobby helped her up. She was about 5'7" just shorter of his 5'11". She looked at him, she was only about eighteen.

"Thanks," Her voice was still slightly shaky as she glanced at the unconscious attacker. She was wearing a small black leather skirt and white blouse with a small red tube top underneath, with stiletto heels. It was apparent that she waitress in the bar.

"Don't mention it." Bobby turned and headed back to his car. Obviously not keen on the idea of hanging around her attacker until he woke up she followed him.

"Is this your car?" He looked at her.

"Yes,"

"You sound drunk you shouldn't drive." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well fuck the duck really?" She scowled.

"Really," She glanced over his shoulders and her eyes went the size of dinner plates. "Shit!" Bobby turned around to see the guy get up. He was now surrounded by about eight other guys.

"Dude, what happened?" One of the group asked. The guy looked around obviously a little dizzy. He seemed to come back to himself and looked over at where Bobby and the girl were standing.

"They attacked me!" The group turned on Bobby and the girl.

"Shit." Before Bobby could get in the car the girl grabbed his hand.

"No, follow me." She took off; the group was coming closer amazingly fast.

"Fuck!" Bobby turned and ran following the girl. She looked back at him.

"Come on!"

"I am coming!" She turned a corner; Bobby followed her to find a dead end. "Oh this really helps." She looked at him.

"Give me a boost." He shrugged and linked his hands together. She stepped on them and reached of the fire escape ladder on the side of the building; once she had it she jumped off Bobby's hands and lowered it with her body weight. "Come on." She started to climb, and Bobby didn't feel like waiting behind to find out if the guys would talk this out reasonably.

Now Bobby wasn't one to run away from a fight, but since he was slightly intoxicated and he was out numbered and he had left his gun at home he was willing to avoid a full confrontation.

The girl screamed as a bullet flew past the side of the fire escape. "Hurry!" Bobby yelled.

"I am going as fast as I fucking can!" She yelled down. It seemed to take an eternity of stairs before they reached the roof. Once Bobby had made it over the railing she was already half way over the roof. Bobby followed her until she reached the gap between the building they were on and the next one. She cleared the five foot jump. She stopped and turned to look at Bobby. He had stopped. He hated heights.

"Come on!" Why she didn't just leave him boggled his mind.

"Fuck it; I'll fight my way out."

"Like hell you will, jump!" Bobby could hear the gang coming up the fire escape. "There is seriously something wrong with me." He said to himself as he backed up a couple of feet and then ran to make the jump. As he cleared it, the gang clambered onto the roof.

"Shit, come on." She pulled Bobby up and they both ran into a door that lead into a beige hallway of an apartment building. "Follow me."

They ran down the hallway until they reached another hallway that went left or right. She stopped dead in her tracks making Bobby run clear into her. "Just a sec," He was about to scream what was she doing when she took of both her shoes and threw them down the left corridor and then headed down the right. She stopped and turned to see Bobby wasn't moving. "Come on!"

He followed her until she reached a doorway, she instantly heaved on the door until it opened and closed it as she dragged Bobby inside. She locked the door and leaned against it panting.

She looked at Bobby who was doubled over clutching his sides. He hadn't run so fast since he was eighteen and still living at home when Angel decided they should start tagging stuff and got caught by the police.

"My name is Amelia Martin,"

"Bobby Mercer."


	2. Knowing Someone

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:

To **_aragonsgirll _**thank you. I red your story and probably as you guessed from my reviews I loved it. Oh and to **_luvgarrett _**I do too! At least Hedlund that is.

Chapter Two:

Amy stood leaning against the counter looking at Bobby. Shortly after they caught their breath he had passed out. Evidently he was a little more drunk then even he guessed. His mountain boots were on the floor beside him with a quilt over him.

A phone rang. Amy looked up from her cup of coffee. It wasn't her ring tone. She looked over at Bobby's discarded coat. She rifled threw the pockets until she found the flip phone. Bobby groaned as the ring got louder.

"Pick it up." She looked at him and shrugged complying.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is George Richards," Amy remained quiet. "Robert Mercer's parole officer," It didn't shock Amy all that much, most people in down town Brooklyn had a parole officer.

"Oh, right sorry I forgot your name."

"Right well…yours would be…?"

"Oh, Amelia Mar…cough Mercer, Amelia Mercer."

"Oh really? How are you related to Robert?"

"I am his niece."

"Really? Well I have his record in front of me and it says here in my notes that he has two nieces, Daniella and Amelia, both of who are under sixteen and both live in Detroit." '_Smart Ass_,' Amy couldn't help but think.

"I am sorta illigit, ya know how it is." She laughed. The officer faltered a laugh then cleared his throat.

"Well, is Robert there?"

"Uh, sorry, no he is in the shower, but I am sure I can answer any questions you may have." Bobby was looking at her obviously trying to figure out who she was and where he was.

"Hmm, fine. Has Robert been drinking lately?"

"No sir." She didn't hesitate.

"Has he been in any fights?" '_Does the other guy have to fight back to make it a fight_?'

"No sir."

"How is his new apartment?"

"Very nice, I help him clean and cook."

"He is keeping up with the rent,"

"Oh yeah in fact he just dropped of the next three months rent last night."

"Well, that will have to do for now. Thank you."

"Well it was my pl…" He hung up. "Fuck you too." She hung up. Recognition dawned on Bobby's face.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He smiled she smiled back.

* * *

"So, where you from?" Bobby asked looking up from the breakfast Amy had bought him in the diner across from her building.

"South side L.A." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're a long way from home."

"Don't have one so wouldn't know." He stared at her.

"Everyone has a home, happy or not." She tilted her head.

"My dad was killed by his loan sharks enforcer with a golf club before I was born, my mum left the E.R. on the night she had me to get a fix, she forgot until about a week later, but by then I was in the system." She took a breath. "From there I was passed from house to house until I was twelve when I figured fuck this and ran. I have to have run away about seventy five times. In half way houses I was referred to by social workers as 'the runner' so I can't say I have a home." Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"Huh," He looked at his toast; his brow furrowed and looked back at her. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"Because you aren't out of the system until you are eighteen, believe me I know, I tried, so how did you manage it?"

She smiled. "When I was fifteen I ran and found my self here. I wandered into a garage and there I meet Marcus, he is my legal guardian." Bobby laughed.

"Most guardians aren't keen on their minor charges working in a ruff bar, so why is this guy an exception?" Bobby couldn't figure why he cared but he wanted to know about this girl who saved him and then lied for him.

"Marcus isn't big on the law. He owns a chop shop on seventh and oak. He gets my government care check, I give him fifteen percent and he keeps his mouth shut. It is a win-win relationship." Bobby laughed. His mom would have skinned a bear alive to save Amy from emotional damage, hell she battled the system for four boys. But Amy defiantly looked better for the wear. She looked like a fighter…just like Bobby.


	3. Bad News

A/N: Okay so this chapter takes place about five months after chapter two, just clearing up any confusion. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

From that night when Bobby saved Amy from her attacker they were friends…almost like brother and sister. They could crash at each other's places. If Amy need help getting rid of a guy who just didn't understand no she would call Bobby. If Bobby couldn't get rid of a woman Amy would come up to his place give him a hug and say "Hi Dad," that always worked. She would lie to Bobby's parole officer and Bobby would lie to Amy's social worker and for the first time in Amy's life she felt someone was watching out for her, someone might actually care.

Amy was having trouble getting her latest government care check from Marcus and Bobby was going to talk to him in the morning. She was sitting with Bobby in his apartment eating Chinese food he had bought her. His phone rang and she instinctively picked it up.

"Yeah, Bobby's phone," She said brightly, Bobby didn't look up from his Mooshu Pork.

"Yeah…uh…is he there?" The voice was really quiet, male…it almost sounded chocked up.

"Can I ask who is calling?" Amy leaned quickly that you never handed Bobby a phone without first knowing who was on the other end.

"Yeah it's Jerry, his brother."

"Oh, yeah sure, here he is." Amy handed Bobby the phone mouthing, '_It's Jere_,' He took the phone and got up and went over to the counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

Amy had heard of Bobby's three adopted brother Jeremiah, Angel and Jack or as Bobby referred to him Cracker Jack even though she had never meet any of them. Amy knew they were really close. She had met his mother when Bobby flew her out a few months ago for Easter. Evelyn was really nice and said she was glad one of her sons had adopted (A/I: pardon the pun…oh god that was a pathetic pun...lol!) her love of adoption.

"Yo, Jere, where do you get off not talking to your big brother for so long?" Amy went back to her wonton soup. Bobby's voice went really quiet…Bobby was never quiet. Amy looked up.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be there. Kay, bye." He hung up. His back was facing Amy so she couldn't see his face. His hands went to the edge of the counter she could see they were shaking. She got up quickly and headed over to him.

"Bobby," She carefully put her hand on his shoulder. His head was down. "What's up?" He roughly wiped away tears that were never given the chance to fall.

"My mom was killed." Amy gasped. Bobby turned and went to his room.

Amy was freaking out. How did you comfort a guy like Bobby? He was always a pillar of strength. _Her_ pillar of strength, but now it was her turn, she had to help him.

She made a cup of coffee and headed to his room. She knocked on the door and it opened. "Bobby?" He was throwing clothes into a duffle bag. "What are you doing?"

"I am packing; I am leaving for Detroit tomorrow." She stood in the door.

"M'kay, I only have to get my bathroom stuff outta the spare room and then I will be ready." Bobby looked at her, it was obvious he had been crying but Amy didn't bring attention to it.

"The fuck you're coming!" She looked at him.

"Yes I am."

"No, Detroit isn't safe."

"So? South side LA ain't exactly little house on the Prairie either!" He glared at her taking a deep breath. It was obvious that Bobby didn't plan to make the long drive over to Detroit for a funeral alone, he was plotting something and Amy wasn't about to let him run head first into the most dangerous city on the east coast with some hair brained scheme, at least not alone. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. "I am coming with you, hell I have no where else to go." He smiled.

"Fine, you and Jack can braid each other's hair."

* * *

Bobby looked over at Amy she was asleep with her forehead on the fogged up window as they entered Detroit. He didn't like bringing her but she had a point. She didn't have any where else to go. Bobby wouldn't have had time to put Marcus in his place so she came along.

She did have a habit of hooking up with not exactly model citizens and if she was with him Bobby could keep his eye on her. '_Fuck, ma you see what you made me?_' Bobby thought glancing at the sky.

Amy woke up as Bobby parked the car at the cemetery. She glanced out over the cold park with its eerie monuments to death. Amy hated cometary's. When she was ten she lived with a widow with a cemetery across the road. Amy's bedroom window looked out over it. It reminded her where her father was…dead.

She shivered. Bobby looked at her.

"You cold? I told you to wear jeans!" She looked at him.

"Bobby, I am not going casual to your mother's funeral." He shrugged.

"Fine freeze then." Amy got out of the car. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with black tights and a turtle neck sweater and long black over coat with matching gloves and scarf.

Nervousness filled her as Bobby led her over to the church, his brothers came closer. Jeremiah looked nice, calm, smart exactly how Bobby described him. Jack was who surprised her. Bobby had described him as a twerp. The six foot one, maybe two, frame definitely shot Bobby's description to the ground. He had the best hair Amy had ever seen, not to mention great bone structure…_that has to be the straightest nose known to man_!

"Jere, Jack." Bobby said there names as he hugged them. They looked at Amy not helping her nervousness. "This is Amy."

"Hi Amy, glad to finally meet you." Jere said, she went to shake his hand but he hugged her instead.

"Hi," She said surprise still washing over her. Once Jere pulled back it was Jack's turn_. Is he gonna hug me? I wouldn't mind all that much if he did_. He probably wouldn't take well to a girl would flirt with him at his mothers funeral.

"Hi," _God, that voice is deep; it is enough to make a person go weak in the knees._

"Hi nice to meet you." _That is an understatement_. Jack settled for shaking hands. _God he has big hands…big hands mean big feet…big feet mean…NO! Snap out of it! You're at his mother's funeral! Jesus what's wrong with you?_

"You okay? You suddenly went quiet…and paler than usual." Amy attention was snapped from the gorgeous guy in front of her back to Bobby.

"Yeah, fine." She wouldn't be if she had to be around Jack any longer though.

* * *

A/N: Okay to clear up any confusion, Bobby didn't adopt Amy just took her under his wing so to speak…please review! 


	4. Attention

Chapter Four

Jack was lying on his bed; Amy could see him from her make shift room. Bobby had ordered Jack and Angel to take their old rooms; he would take their mothers room because Amy was to take Bobby's old room.

It was cozy but obvious that its previous resident was a teenage boy. There were posters of the Detroit Red wings on all the walls, not to mention posters of playmates. Amy couldn't help but laugh when she saw them.

She meandered down the hall and found herself standing in Jack's doorway. He looked up at her. "Hey," She smiled weakly. He stared at her for a while before returning the gesture. Bobby had told Amy only that Jack had had "a really fucked up childhood" before Evelyn found him.

"Hey," Not waiting to get an invitation into his room she went on in and sat on the end of his bed. He raised an eyebrow. Ignoring him, Amy looked around herself.

There were five speakers, seven different types of guitars, various posters of cars, women and sports teams. There was an old pair of hockey skates hanging on the back of the door. She found herself sitting in an uncomfortable silence that was only broken by the whining sounds of his guitar. She looked at him, he was studying her closely.

"Are you gay?" She blurted it out…it wasn't what she planned to say but it sorta popped out. When Amy was in an uncomfortable silence she had a habit of saying something really, really stupid. This was defiantly the stupidest to date.

He scowled at her. "No," He went back to his guitar.

"I mean, I figure I would just ask," He scowled at her. "I mean if I were you and I was gay," He scowl deepened. "And I am not saying you are or anything, but I wouldn't want to come out to Bobby." His scowl disappeared to a look of utter confusion. They fell back into an uncomfortable silence. "Yeah, I'll be going back to my room right about now." She got up and left quickly.

* * *

Jack had never met a girl quite like Amy before. When they were introduced she nearly floored him. She was dead sexy, and she was hanging out with Bobby, it was a contradiction of the laws of logic.

She was tallish and _what a figure_, Jack raked his hand threw his longish hair. Bobby had grabbed Jack's arm before they had gone into Jerry's, his words rang in Jacks house.

"Don't." Jack had stared at him confused. "I know that look, and if you even consider it I will have to hurt you little brother." Jack certainly had no idea what Bobby was talking about.

"Bobby, what are you-

"Don't give me that, you know what I mean, I saw the way you were looking at Amy," Jack had been shocked first and foremost at the fact that Bobby might actually be implying that Jack was in fact not gay! "Now I know you are gay and all but don't go experimenting on Amy." So much for that theory.

She had just left Jack's room. _Oh good now she probably really thinks your gay_. His attention was distracted when Bobby came into his room. Good, you're thinking about Amy way too much already.

"Too weird in mom's room?"


	5. Shock and Awe

A/N: Okay just thought I should clarify, for the most part I am gonna write this from Amy's point of view but occasionally switch to Jack or Bobby, hope that is cool. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Amy was in the kitchen with Jack making Thanksgiving lunch instead of dinner because Jerry had to go back home for dinner with his wife and kids.

Bobby was arguing with Angel about letting his girlfriend, Sophie, stay in the house. It amazed her that no one brought up the fact that Bobby had brought Amy to the house, without asking anyone's permission and no one argued about that. Even though they were all grown men Bobby was still their leader, it fascinated Amy how they communicated with out words. _Boys_.

"Jackie when is that bird gonna be ready?" Amy rolled her eye's this was not gonna go well. It anyone was a poster boy for heterosexual males, Jack was but Bobby didn't seem to get that. She blocked out most of the argument, especially the part where Jack stated he was banging more women then Bobby.

"Then why the hell do you have that big ass meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Jack stared for a while before throwing the oven mitts down and going into the kitchen. "Jack?" Amy glowered at Bobby who looked at her. "What? Oh come one Jack!" Amy slapped Bobby on the back of the head before going through to the kitchen.

Why she went she didn't know but for the past sixteen hours Jack has been the first and for most thing in her mind. And she had to get her self noticed since he didn't seem to take a second glance at her since she left his room.

She saw Jack had his tongue stud in his hand looking at it. _Deep breaths don't back down now_! She walked over and took the tongue stud out of his hand, he was staring at her, he was about to say something, but before he could Amy put the thing in her mouth. Jack raised his eyebrows. _Fuck this thing is huge_! After making sure she had a good grip on it with her tongue she put her hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him down and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm. _Back to business before you choke on this stud_! Gently but forcefully all the same Amy forced her tongue into Jack mouth. She carefully maneuvered the stud into the hole. She pulled back panting. Jack was looking at her shocked. She smiled.

"Don't listen to Bobby, I think it's sexy." With a wink she left the kitchen.

* * *

_Did I really do that? I am pretty sure I did_. Amy concentrated on her turkey with all her concentration. Except from one comment from Jeremiah they sat in silence. Amy had never been so forward in her life, _why start now, with a guy you barely know_?

When they all stood to say grace Amy was pretty sure she was going to melt she was blushing to so much. Since she was sitting beside Angel, she had to hold his hand and Jacks. He had looked at her only briefly before looking down and they listened to Bobby's monotonous prayer.

Her mashed potato seemed to go down in an enormous lump. Maybe Jack hadn't felt anything when she kissed him. He didn't seem to have much of a reaction aside from shock. Amy knew for certain she felt something and what ever it was it was intense.

"To hell with this man." She was snapped out of her deep thoughts when Bobby spoke. "Let's go get a pick up game. I wanna see some quick sticks and tight passes." After a few objections from Angel and Jere Amy found her self sitting on the white side wall of the outdoor rink.

She had on her jeans and a huge black ski jacket that Bobby had bought her on their way out of Brooklyn. She was sitting on the only part of the rink's boards that wasn't mounted by chain link fence. It was the gate off the ice. Occasionally she would cringe as they got hit.

It was amazing that they didn't even seem to flinch when they got hit. She tried to watch Bobby but her eyes seemed to always find their way back to Jack. Compared to Bobby or Angel Jack was down right skinny, but compared to any normal guy he was pretty built. He had this unspoken finesse that seemed to radiate from him, or at least Amy couldn't help but think so.

She practically fell from her already precarious seat when Jack received an enormous hit. Not being one to be hit easily Jack brought the guy down with him. Bobby's voice rang out over the rink.

"There you go! Shit I gotta make a man outta you!" Amy wanted to hit Bobby. The guy was gonna skate past Amy, the same one who hit Jack, her leg 'accidentally' flew out and made the guy fall to the ice. Angel skidded to a halt in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"Opps!" Angel smiled, _God, his teeth are white_!

* * *

They sat in the living room watching the game. Jerry had gone home, Angel was up stairs doing god only knows what with Sophie, and Bobby was icing his shoulder, Jack was in his room playing his guitar, and Amy was sitting on the floor beside Bobby embroidering her jeans.

"Come one, pass it. PASS IT!" Bobby yelled at the hockey game on TV. Amy smiled to herself. She looked at him.

"I am gonna go change."

"Kay, no...no! SAVE IT!" Amy laughed and patted Bobby on his good shoulder.

Jack looked at the stub of a pick. "Shit!" He threw it on the ground. He didn't bring any more. From what he could remember he had hidden some in Bobby's old room, why he had hidden them in there he had no idea, but Jack still had his habit of hiding things, he had it since his childhood.

Before he could start reliving the painful memories he got up putting his guitar on the bed and walking through. He opened the door and to his shock there was a pale back right in his face. The long black hair falling down it mesmerized him. Amy's face looked over her right shoulder and her eyes widen in shock.

_Holy shit she is topless_! Not that Jack could see anything; all he could see was her back. _Why aren't you moving_?

"Um, it is customary for you to leave right about now." Amy said her voice way higher then usual. This coming from a girl who had French kissed him not five hours ago.

"Uh, right." Jack slammed the door and stood there a little shell shock with his hand still on the door knob.

* * *

Amy wanted nothing more then to hide up in her room for the rest of her stint in Detroit. But unfortunately Bobby yelled up the stairs. "Aims, you gonna starve yourself? Get your ass down here now!" She sighed as she zipped the cream sweater up over her bra.

She wandered down the stairs with her arms crossed. Jack looked up from his plate when she jumped the last three stairs making a fair thump when she landed. He blushed! She looked at the floor and sat down. Bobby stared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She glared at him, but of course he didn't take the hint.

"What's for dinner?" Bobby shrugged.

"I dunno something Spanish, La vita loca is cooking." Angel and Sophie were in the kitchen so neither of them could take offense. Amy decided not to argue the point of racism and let Bobby have his jab. "So Jackie, score any good dick lately?" Amy looked up from her napkin which she had been concentrating on, then at Jack. A muscle in his jaw flexed…_damn that's hot_!

"Ya know Bobby, people who make fun of other peoples sexual preference are usually trying to cover up their own homosexuality." Amy said rather rushed. Bobby looked at her stunned; she smiled smugly as Jack burst out laughing. Bobby collected himself.

"You and your fucking psycho babble." She smiled a falsely caring smile.

"Whatever you say Bobby, but we all know the truth and that is what truly matters." She patted him on the shoulder before going into the kitchen to see if she could help get dinner on the table any faster.

"What are you laughing at?" Bobby shot at Jack who was doubled over in laughter. Maybe if he wasn't attracted to her they could just be friends. _But something was in his eyes when he saw you topless…_


	6. Dancing

A/N: wow, how many chapters is that today? I am a typing machine! Enjoy! Oh by the way, I wasn't sure if Garrett Hedlund's eye were blue or green, so I went with green.

Chapter Six

Amy's attention was drawn when Jack came out the back door and down the steps. He lit up a fag before he noticed she was watching him leaning against the small garage.

"Hey," Jack said casually, she smiled.

"Hey," He came sauntering over and leaned against the wall beside her. She was pretty certain it wasn't friendship that was sending shivers down her spine.

"Want a drag?" He held the cigarette out to her. She stared at it for a moment.

"Nah," He looked at her, before taking another drag. "I used to smoke but Bobby caught me and got super mad, so to save my self from the aggravation I quit." Jack smiled. Why did she feel the need to constantly explain her self to him?

"Evelyn used to bother me about it, until one day she shrugged saying she used to smoke and there were a lot worse thing I could being doing." His smiled faded and he stared off in front of himself. Amy swallowed and looked at her feet. It must be painful to loose someone who was so close to you, she supposed it would be like her losing Bobby.

"You call her Evelyn most of the time, any reason for that? If you don't mind me asking that is." She looked at her hands as he turned and looked at her.

"I dunno…I always called her that…" He didn't seem to want to elaborate so Amy didn't push it.

"Mum is a really personal name, I remember this one woman, she had blonde hair and like three other kids, she always made me call her mum," She looked at her feet. "I think I hated that home the most." He was looking at her; she raised her eyes to his defiantly. "I figured why pretend I have something that I don't….never will." She looked back at the ground. _CRAP_! Tears started to sting the back of her eyes; she wished Jack would stop staring at her. "Ya know forget what I said, I would love a drag." He handed her the cigarette and she inhaled deeply before handing it back to him.

After a moment of silence Jack was the first to speak. "You were in the system?" She laughed.

"Yeah, one of its regulars, I guess you could say." They fell back into silence. Jack didn't push her for info. Most kids when they found another foster care kid wanted to know about their experiences, their real parent, personal shit. Questions that usually found their way to Amy in group homes.

"Wanna do something?" She looked at Jack.

"Like what?" It was eleven at night and dead cold.

"I dunno go somewhere, do something. If I hear Bobby make one more stupid Spanish joke I think I am gonna lose it." Amy laughed.

"Well you are the native to Detroit, lead the way."

They found their way to an underground club that was lax about age limits. They sat at the bar observing everyone else. Jack would point out a person or a couple and Amy figured their relationship, where they were gonna go afterwards. Amy had a skill of reading people.

A song started to play threw the speakers. Amy's eyes lit up. "I love this song!" She stood up and looked at Jack expectantly, he stared back blankly. "Come on."

"Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Dance with me!" They were practically yelling as the music got louder.

"I don't dance." He went back to his beer.

"Well if you keep that attitude you never will, COME ON!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him off the bar stool.

"Amy no!" She stared at him, _was that panic in his eyes_? Swallowing her nervousness she stepped closer to him. _God he's tall_.

"Come on." She stared into his eyes. "Please," He stared at her for a while, he looked over at the dance floor then longingly at his bar stool, but Amy wasn't about to give up.

"I am gonna regret this aren't I?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah probably." She dragged him out on to the loft style dance floor but by the time they reached it the fast beats had been replaced by slow notes.

"Oh, what a pity we missed your song, too bad better luck next time." Jack turned to go back down to the bar but Amy didn't let go of his arm and slipped her hand into his, _why was it that this guy brings you out of your shell_?

"You promised me a dance." She stared into his eyes.

"I didn't promise anything."

"Tough!" She had to practically drag him onto the dance floor. She turned to face him. _Okay so maybe this wasn't your best judgment ever_. In order for them to dance they had to touch and touching Jack had this insane intense reaction within Amy. But ignoring the uncomfortable look in Jack's eye Amy persevered. She placed Jack's hand that had been in hers on one of her hips, she carefully took the other hand and placed that on her other hip. _Is it just me or is this place hot…and did the dance floor just turn to jello_?

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck; slowly…very slowly Jack started to move with the music and Amy's body.

* * *

Jack and Amy emerged from the club two hours later laughing. After the uncomfortable aurora had vanished they continued to dance. Later they went back to the bar, when they realized it was two in the morning they decided it best to leave and head home.

"I bet Bobby didn't notice we are gone!" Jack said. They both burst out laughing, what was so hilarious escaped Amy but it was funny as hell. Probably being in a club full of second hand marijuana smoke didn't help, but the huge gulps of cold air seemed to be clearing their minds fairly quickly.

As the last gasps of laughter left them Amy found herself staring at Jack the memories of him holding her close, with her prompting…but still, on the dance floor surfacing. He held her so steadily, he felt so strong…_and smelt so good_!

"Uh, I wanted to thank you," Amy looked at Jack her eyes leaving his hands, that had rested so surely on her hips.

"Really?" She hadn't meant to sound so surprised. "For what?"

"What you said to Bobby, about me being gay that is." He looked at the street then back at her. "I'm not by the way; I didn't really clarify that the other day." She smiled looking at her hands. _God that conversation seemed years ago_. She looked up to say something funny but it soon slipped from her mind when she saw that Jack had closed the gap between them to nothing. She looked up at him. Huh, he has green eyes.

"Jack, I…"

"No don't…" Before she could stop him he grabbed both he arms and pulled her into his and kissed her. It was filled with passion…longing. Her hands that were on his chest wound their way up till they were resting on his neck. She pulled back panting slightly.

"Bobby's gonna kill us." He smiled.

"I know," and with that he continued to kiss her, where all of Detroit could see.


	7. Waking Up

Chapter Seven

"Why would anyone want to kill the sweetest woman in the god damn world?"

"I dunno Jackie." Amy was sitting uncomfortably in a leather chair in the living room. She had woken up to find a note from Bobby beside her bed saying that himself, Angel, and Jack went to meet Jeremiah and then went into the city center to go see their mother's lawyer about the will and not to wait up.

She certainly didn't mind being away from Jack for a while, not that she didn't love…and she meant love his company but being around him and Bobby at the same time she could do without. She wasn't sure how Bobby would react to Jack and her kissing but she didn't want to cause trouble between the two brothers and she certainly didn't want to cause trouble between herself and Bobby.

He was the only person in the world who gave a shit about her; she didn't intend to mess that up. Only thinking about that made her regret last nights kiss…_kisses. _She really didn't want to second guess the kiss because it had been one damn good kiss. And Amy couldn't seem to shake the desire to kiss Jack again.

The only thing she was worried about was being left alone in the house with le vita loca. It was funny but she had picked up the nick name easily. But there was little worry of that because when the Latin sensation woke up and realized Angel's dick left with him she locked her self in Angel's room.

Amy had found these tapes under the TV. They were recording's of Days of Our Lives since like the seventies. But after about seven episodes Amy had fallen straight to sleep. She and Jack had taken the seemingly long way home stopping every few feet to make out. Then when they finally arrived home she had lain in bed for a good two hours reliving the wonderful walk home. Over all she had about two hours sleep before Sophie's rantings had woken her when Sophie had found her note.

She slowly woke up to hear Jack and Bobby talking quietly in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and she got up and stretched the blue screen of the TV glaring in the dark of the living room.

"Hey you guys." She yawned pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How did it go?"

"Eh," The evasive answer from Bobby drew her attention more then if he had given more than a monosyllable. She looked at him.

"You did something…but don't worry I am not even gonna ask…I am gonna trust your judgment." She laughed. "Oh right you don't have any."

"Oh this coming from little miss, '_say I am still in school, oh no better yet say I am applying to the community college…yeah that's a good one_.'" Bobby put on a false high voice that recognized more of a chipmunk than Amy's. She scowled at him.

"Oh no officer, I swear he hasn't had anything to drink in like a month," She snickered yawning. "Look I am gonna go to bed. Night Bobby, Jack." She looked at him before going to bed.

A/N: Okay so this one is pretty short and kinda boring but I wanted to get this crap outta the way so the next chapter can be longer and filled with more so called action. So sorry to bore you but the good stuff is coming I swear!


	8. Car Chase

A/N: Okay all this is all I am gonna write before Christmas, so I hope you enjoy it. Think of it as my christmas gift to everyone...a nice long-really long-chapter! Be safe have fun and hope you score tons of kick ass stuff! Happy Holidays! T-T-F-N! Ta Ta For Now!

-touchnotthecat

Chapter Eight

Amy walked along the cold Detroit street bracing herself against the cold.

She had woken up to find a note beside her bed in Bobby's scrawl saying that Jack, Angel and himself had gone to meet Jeremiah to investigate something or other.

After having a shower she had realized all the towels were in Bobby's room. When she dashed through to grab one an envelope fell out of the laundry basket. Once Amy was dressed she went back and looked at the envelope.

It had the address of the corner store in which Evelyn had been shot in on the front. It was only like three blocks away, and Amy didn't think it was fair to ask Bobby to take it. So she threw on her ski jacket and headed out.

When she reached the place she was surprised to find Bobby's beat up car beside Jerry's perfect Volvo. After looking around for a while she ran into the store.

"Hello," greeted the man behind the counter.

"Hi," She walked over leaning against the counter. "Um, I am not sure if you were expecting this or not but it was from Evelyn Mercer." She handed over the envelope. The man stared at it for a while.

"Ah, yes my wife made her a house coat, this must be for the cost, we tried to refuse but she wouldn't have it. She was a nice lady." Amy nodded uncomfortably. "Her sons were just here." That really grabbed her attention.

"All of them?" The man nodded.

"Yes, they wanted to see the surveillance footage of the night she was killed." Amy furrowed her brow.

"Where did they go?"

"Oh, they went across the road to the gym."

"Thank you." Amy left before the man had a chance to reply. Amy ran across the road. Why the hell would Bobby want to watch his mother die? This was getting increasingly fucked up.

As she threw her weight against the front door she soon realized this was a high school. She ran following the signs reading gym. She opened another door to the gail of shouts, curses and yells…and Bobby?

Jack was standing in front of her. She walked over to him and touched his arm gently. He jumped and looked at her. Before she could ask what was going on her attention was drawn to the middle of the basket ball court. _Crap_.

Bobby was standing in the middle of the court with Jeremiah waving around his pistol.

"Is he always like this around you guys?" She asked helplessly.

"Pretty much," As Bobby described a guy one of the students on the far side of the gym got up and started towards the door. Amy hit Jack's arm with the back of her hand gently.

"Look," She pointed to the kid and Jack took off after him. Amy went after him.

Amy sat in the freezing car leaning against Jack with Jeremiah on her other side.

"Come on man I have gymnastics'." Amy couldn't help but snicker at Jere's remark When he left they were only in silence for a little while until Jack said to everyone's surprise.

"There he is! There he is!" Bobby and Angel got out and Jack went out Angel's side. Amy went to get out Bobby's side but he pushed the chair back before she could.

"What are you doing?" She said aghast.

"You stay in the car." Before she could plead her case the car door was slammed in her face. She fell against the seat.

Amy dug into her pockets until she found a nail file. '_Oh yeah Amy, coming Detroit was an excellent idea, you fall for a guy in the most dysfunctional family in the world only to spend most of your time in a house with a crazy Spanish chick or in a freezing car_...'

All of a sudden a black guy flew past her window. She looked out and she was right, a guy in sweat was lying on the ground about a block away from the car. _Had he tried to commit suicide? If so he wasn't nearly high enough_.

Then as if answering her unasked question Bobby, Angel, and Jack walked out of the building casually. They went over to the guy, stood looking at him for a while then started to walk away. They stopped, Jack continued to stare at the guy, and then went back over to him before coming back to the car.

"What was all that about?" Amy asked as soon as they were all in the car.

"Nothing you need to know about." And with that they pulled away from the building. A few moments they pulled in front of a restaurant called the Casino restaurant. They pulled around back and parked. Jack, Angel, and Bobby got out. Bobby turned and looked at Amy.

"Ya, I know stay in the car." He smiled the closed the door. Amy lay down on the back seat staring at the roof of the car. It had occurred to her that being a girl sitting in the back of an empty car was probably more dangerous in Detroit then going in with the guys but arguing with Bobby was just a waste of breath.

Her thoughts strayed back to Jack. She wondered if he thought about their kiss as much as she did. Did he get a sensation of intense passion when ever he was around her like she did when ever she was around him? Did she mean anything to him or was she just another girl to kiss.

_No that isn't true,_ Amy had experience her far share of false kisses but her and Jack's certainly hadn't been one. Bang, Bang, Bang!

Amy sat up abruptly. Bobby and Angel were standing on either side of Jack who was holding a sawed of shot gun. _Holy crap that's hot…illegal…but hot_! They ran to the car and threw themselves in and took off.

"What the fuck?" Amy couldn't but exclaim. Jack turned to her and whispered in her ear.

"These are the guy that killed Evelyn." She gasped and then looked at Jack He looked straight ahead. Before she could say anything, what she wasn't sure, they slammed side ways into a parked car. Jack fell on top of her. He got up and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"Are you gonna get these guys before you kill us?" Jack yelled at Bobby.

"Sit back and put on your seat belt Jack!" Was all Bobby replied. Jack and Amy sat back and went to buckle up. Jack looked at Amy. She smiled weakly.

"There are none." They were distracted as two bullets flew through the windshield Amy couldn't help but squeal. Jack looked at her. She could defiantly flew a burning pain in her arm but she wasn't about to draw attention to her self. Bobby yelled at Jack he yelled back, the shouting match ended with Bobby yelling at Jack to sit down and shut up.

Angel leaned out the car and nearly fell out.

"Hold on!" Bobby yelled. Jacks arm shot out over Amy's body and rested on the seat. She did her best to secure herself but ended up throwing her weight against Jack's arm anyway. _God he's strong_!

Bobby tagged the other car with the front of their own twice then spun around and hit the other car with the side of his own making the other one flip.

"Holy shit!" Amy couldn't help but gasp as the car flipped. Jack, Bobby, and Angel jumped out of the car. Amy didn't have to be told to stay in the car even though she wanted nothing more than to be on terra ferma. Jack was actually the one who practically whispered "Stay here," She looked at him but he was already down the snowy street with Bobby and Angel.

Jack stopped and Bobby and Angel continued. Amy could barely see the flipped El Camino in the whirling snow. She jumped as two shots rang out. She could see Jack jump as well.

Jack, Bobby and Angel ran back to the car jumped in and they tore off back to the house. She looked at Jack because no one was staying anything. He had a distinct look of determination on his face. She looked at the floor of the car but was distracted by something on Jack's knee.

It was his left hand and it was shaking violently, it was amazing because other wise you wouldn't know he had just witnessed a murder. She looked at his face; he didn't even notice his own hand. Gingerly Amy raised her own then faltered. _Maybe I should leave well enough alone_…_no_. She gently put her hand on his he looked down at his knee then at her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly then looked out her own window not letting go of his hand.

* * *

Angel and Bobby disappeared into the kitchen when they arrived home. Jack headed upstairs, Amy hot on his heels. Jack looked quickly in Angel's room, why Amy didn't know but as soon as he had had a good long look he turned grabbed Amy pulled her against him and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly made their way into his room. Once the door was closed she pulled back and looked at him. "What's in Angel's room?"

"I was checking to make sure Sophie wasn't in there." Amy smiled, and then went back to kissing him. Slowly removing her arms from around his neck she quickly undid her jacket and dropped it on the floor. He grabber her upper arms and pain shot down her right one. She pulled back instinctively sucking air threw her teeth making a hissing sound.

Jack looked at her confused before looking at his own hand. There was a little blood on it but no cut. He looked at Amy's arm which was covered by the white sleeve of her blouse, which he noticed was unbuttoned provocatively low. Just under the shoulder was a red stain.

"Jesus Amy what happened?"

"Shhh!" She looked at her own arm. "I dunno I must have got clipped by on of the bullets that went through the car." She pulled the shoulder of her blouse down to reveal the small cut on her upper arm. Jack, trying not to notice the white of her bare shoulder and the obvious missing bra strap took her arm and gently lead her over to the bed.

"Just a sec," He left and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and closed Amy's bedroom door in hopes that should someone see they would think she had gone to bed.

He went back to his own room and closed the door; he sat beside Amy and pulled out of the first aid kit hydrogen peroxide and some band aids. He carefully dabbed a cotton ball on the mouth of the hydrogen peroxide bottle and then rubbed it on Amy's arm.

From the sharp intake of breath Jack could tell it hurt. "Don't worry, almost done." He glanced at her. She was biting her lower lip. Jack swallowed hard trying his best to control himself. He went back to the cut putting on a band aid. He looked at her smiling. "All done, you were very brave, want a lollipop?" She laughed.

"No thanks." She smiled at him looking at her hands. She shrugged he blouse back on but didn't do up the buttons. He carefully put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face to his. Her eyes widened and she was shaking. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Slowly she snaked her hands up his chest and rested them on his neck Amy succumbed to the kiss.

Jack carefully, tenderly pushed his weight onto her pushing them both on to his bed. Stopping the kiss Amy looked at him with those big mesmerizing blue eyes "Lock the door." With out having to get up Jack reached and locked the door then went back to Amy.


	9. After the Fact

A/N: Okay I am not aloud in my room because my brother is wrapping my gift..I told him not leave it to the last moment but did he listen no! So I am stuck in the computer room adn I thought I may as well write...

Chapter Nine

Amy lay in Jack's arms with her head resting on his shoulder, one arm stretched over his chest, the other folded under her head.

"Spare," She said quietly rubbing her finger slowly up and down Jack's right fore arm. "Spare what?" She moved slightly so she could rest her chin on his chest and look in his eyes.

"I am not sure really." She giggled raising her eyebrows.

"You have to have some idea."

"I don't…I was really drunk, but it turned into the name of my band in L.A." She raised her self up when she heard that.

"You were in L.A.?" He looked at her

"Y'up,"

"No shit,"

"What?"

"I was born there." She rested his chin on his chest again.

"Really?"

"Y'up," Jack shook his head before returning it to his pillow.

His finger was running up and down Amy's left side. He stopped when he felt a small bump. He looked down and saw a long thin scar. When he looked closer he could see other smaller ones around it but they were superficial. This was one of those scars that Evelyn said reminded you of the reason you got them. He slowly dragged his fore finger over it; it was about the size of his pinkie. Amy looked down at his hand. The scar was just on her hip. She looked up at him.

"How did you get this?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Pushed through a glass coffee table." She shrugged and went back to rubbing her hand over his collarbone. Jack considered pushing for information but Jack hated it when people asked him about his past so he left it alone. He rested his head on his shoulder just above her head kissing her forehead.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Amy looked over her shoulder to where Jack's hand had settled on the low of her back on an intricate design in her skin of a rose surrounded by thorns.

"Uh…like two or three years ago…I was fifteen, so yeah two years ago."

"Your seventeen?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, eighteen in a month." He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," She nodded. "Any other tattoos?" She smiled and moved her leg so it bent at her knee revealing her foot from under the many blankets. On her ankle it looked like she had on an anklet, but it didn't move. "Here let me see." She got up pulling one of the blankets on Jack's bed around her. She sat up and produced her ankle near Jack. "Holy Shit."

It was really intricate, which meant more pain. He looked at her; she was wearing a small smile. She deserved some serious respect for this art. He looked back at the tat.

Each charm on the fake anklet was a different symbol with different colours. A few read Brooklyn, St. Michael's Correctional Facility for Girls, Mother Gabrielle's Group Home, Bobby, Marcus, and another read Michelle and Jacob. He smiled at her.

"You were in a correctional facility?" She smiled at that.

"Yeah," He raised his eyebrows. "Breaking and entering and robbery." He nodded, those were pretty common crimes for foster home kids. He looked at her.

"You got caught?" She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, wasn't one of my finer moment's." He couldn't help but ask…

"How?" She looked over to her left at Jack's dark room. 

"I was with like five other kids, one of them decided it would be funny to lock the claustrophobic kid in the closet, and the house owner came home." She seemed to be concentrating on the quilt all of a sudden. Jack often forgot Amy never found her Evelyn, never found a home.

Jack had been through some fucked up shit, but when the memories started to surface he had Evelyn to lean on…or at least he used to…

He looked at Amy tears were in her eyes. He wanted to make all those hard times vanish…to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and rested her small frame on his so her head was just under his collarbone.

"Life gets fucked up," She laughed really quietly and when she spoke Jack could hear the tears she was fighting not to shed. At that point he wanted to find the fuck-up parents and any son of a bitch who hurt Amy and really fuck 'em up.

"Yeah," She wrapped her arms around his arms so they rested on the back of his shoulders. He shifted his weight so as not to cut off her circulation. They slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Amy shivered as Jack moved and swung his feet over the side of the bed. She groaned rolling on her stomach. She glanced at Jack, his head was in his hands and his elbows were on his knees. She looked at the clock that was on his bed head. 

"Fuck Jack it's seven." He rubbed his face, getting up he pulled on some light blue long johns. "No, I like 'em better off." He smiled at her.

"I am gonna see what's up." She nodded; he turned to the door, stopped, turned back, and kissed her on the forehead then left.

It really amazed her how such a big guy could be so tender. She could have killed herself when she started to get choked up last night, but Jack hadn't made her feel stupid or weak. He had just held her. Stretching she got up and pulled on one of Jack's old tee shirts, it ended just at her mid thigh.

She left Jack's room looking both ways. Why she wasn't sure, if Bobby saw her in Jack's shirt and didn't guess they had had sex he was thicker than she had given him credit for. She walked down the hall and down the stairs. Jack was at the foot of them mumbling under his breath. She stopped on the stair above him so they were the same height.

"Hey short stuff," She laughed draping her arms over his shoulders. He laughed that deep seductive laugh of his. 

"Hey," He put his hands on her hips and kissed her. He pulled back. "Come on, we gotta get dressed." She made a fake pouting face he smiled. "Come on."

"Yo, Police in the house." That got their attention; they looked down the hall as Sophie dashed up the stairs past them. Amy didn't have to be told and turned and ran up stairs. She went into her room and Jack's went in his.

When she had changed into jeans and a black long sleeved tee shirt she headed down stairs. Jack was just ahead of her. She stopped at the doorway into the living room between Jack and Sophie and listened to Green and Fowler. 


	10. Claustrophobia

A/N: Okay so I had a kick ass Christmas! Hope every one else had an awesome time as well.

Chapter Ten

Sophie was yelling at Angel. Amy was standing behind Jack snickering; liking a tall guy had its practical side as well.

As Jack and Bobby finally left Angel moaned with frustration and looked at Amy, "I am not the one who's screwing her!" Angel scowled and stormed into the kitchen. '_God only knows what they are gonna do,_' Amy dashed up the stairs and closed her door.

* * *

When Jack and Bobby arrived home Angel had left. She came down stairs and through the kitchen. She came up behind Jack and placed her hand on the low of his back as she stood beside him, he turned and looked at her and smiled. Bobby looked at her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Bobby asked furrowing his brow, obviously not seeing her touch Jack.

"Hiding," She sat down at the head of the table looking over Bobby and Jack's small arsenal. "What the fuck is this?" She waved her hands over the table.

"Gifts from the shooters," Bobby answered vaguely as he looked at a handgun.

"Ah," With that Bobby continued to explain which gun was which and what it did.

* * *

Amy sat at the table painting her nails and shot a glance at Sophie. Sophie was really nice in the right mood…she wasn't in the right moment at that point at time. She was scowling at nothing. Amy rolled her eyes, what the hell had Bobby been thinking leaving Amy to 'keep your eye on,' Sophie while they went to the Lawyers house to investigate.

Amy jumped as Sophie started to scream about something up stairs. "What the fuck…" She got up and headed up stairs. Sophie was going on about how Amy stole her birth control. "Why the fuck would I steal your shitty assed birth control?" Amy stormed into Angel's room where Sophie's voice had been coming from.

Before she could really tare into Sophie Amy was pushed from behind into a closet, the door slammed shut behind her. "FUCK!" She banged on the door but something was in front of it. Amy could hear Sophie running down the stairs. "I am gonna fucking kill you Sophie!"

That was when the panic started to set in. Amy rubbed her wrists in her eyes until white spots appeared in front of them. It was getting harder and harder to breath. She half sat half collapsed on the ground. The walls seemed to close in around her. She was shaking violently as the memories started to some back. "No," She whispered to herself trying to keep them at bay but they clawed at her. The rape, the beatings. She put her hands out in front of her as she fell forward.

She felt something under her hand… it was a gun. She jumped off it, throwing her against the door. The chair that had been holding it shut crumpled under her full weight and the door swung open.

She collapsed on the floor and took deep gulps of air staring at the blue ceiling as her shaking slowly came to a halt. She pushed her self up on one elbow and looked at the closet. She hated being claustrophobic. Remembering Sophie she looked at her watch. It had been five minutes. It had felt like she had been in the closet for hours. She got up and ran out the house.

When she arrived at the lawyer's house she found Sophie yelling and fighting against all of the Mercer brothers. She had to hand it to her, Sophie was feisty…but that wasn't going to stop her from killing her. As the lawyer pulling up distracted the guys she ran over tackled Sophie. About to punch Sophie in the face Jack's arm reached around her waist and pulled her off her.

"What the fuck you were supposed to watch her!" Jack yelled.

"She locked me in a closet!" Amy yelled back still really, really pissed off. Jack looked at her, obviously having an inner battle between anger and worry…worry won out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now." Bobby turned from the lawyer.

"We are going home!" Jack looked over at his brother than back at Amy.

"Come on." Jack put his arm around her waist as they followed Bobby to his car.


	11. In Bed

A/N: SHIT SHIT SHIT! Okay so I had these notes about the time line of Four Brothers and I sorta lost it so I am going from memory, which in my hour of need seems to have failed me. I am pretty sure that in the movie after they go to the lawyers house, Bobby, Angel, and Jack do investigate Jerry (not to mention starting with a god send scene of Jake in the shower…. but I digress) and that is the last day for Jack…. the next morning…bursts into tears anyway pulls herself together that is what I am going with and if I could have some help from anyone reading this it would help until I find that damn time line again…anyway enjoy! 

Chapter Eleven

Amy slowly opened the door. "Jack?" She spoke quiet so not to startle him. She always hated it when people startled her awake…it scared her, and Jack's past, from what she could gather from the non chatty person, was greatly like her own. "Jack?" She came in the bedroom slowly, He moaned and rolled over.

"Amy?" She smiled as she slowly pulled back the blankets and climbed in. His back was facing her so she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Yeah?"

"What's the time?"

"Two,"

"Oh," They had decided to sleep separately but Amy had decided later when she got into be that that was a very bad decision. "What's up?"

"If I hear Angel's headboard bang against the damn wall one more time I am gonna lose it," That wasn't the whole truth. "And I missed you." She rested her head on his shoulder. His arm reached over until it found her shoulder. He grabbed the tee shirt she had slipped on from a nightgown and pulled it slowly over her head.

He rolled over and looked at her. "I am glad you came." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

Jack sat up with a start. He was panting and sweating. He looked around his room. It was his room in Evelyn's house…of course. He looked over to his right. Amy was fast asleep with the sheet pulled up under her arm with her hair seemingly everywhere. Jack carefully pushed it out of her face and then pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around himself.

He glanced at the cloak it was four. Shit, you have only been asleep for forty-five minutes. Amy shivered and then her eyes fluttered open. She moaned and then sat up quickly realising Jack was.

"Jack...what's…are you okay?" She looked worried and still half asleep.

"Yeah, fine, go back to sleep." She didn't look convinced; she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her hand reached the back of his neck.

"God, Jack you are sweating!" He gave her a forced smile.

"Hard for a person not to sweat after what we just did." She didn't look convinced or amused.

"That isn't funny, Jack." She put her hand on his forehead. He took her wrist and gently but forcefully pulled it away.

"Amy, I am fine." He smiled. "Come on," He leaned in to kiss her but she got off the bed pulling a tee shirt over her thin frame. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting you a glass of orange juice." Before Jack could object she was down the stairs.

"Amy…Amy…" he couldn't very well yell at her because he didn't exactly feel like Bobby discovering them at Four in the morning, Jack naked and Amy in one of his tee shirts.

She came back holding a big glass of orange juice. She handed it to him as she climbed back into bed. She looked at him expectantly…She's worse than Evelyn!

"I am fine,"

"Prove it and drink the juice." He looked at her; this wasn't going to end until he drank the juice so he downed it.

"Happy?" She smiled.

"Yes, very." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder. "Nightmare?"

Jack considered denying it but to what point and purpose. Making other girls think he was fine was easy but Amy knew him, what life he had had. Not only did she know it she had lived it, what would be the point of lying to her?

"Yeah," She sighed deeply at his response.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack didn't need to consider his response.

"No." She didn't seem offended or upset or relieved, just content.

"Okay."


	12. Finding out

Chapter Twelve

Amy walked down the hall seeing Jack coming toward her with a maroon towel wrapped loosely around his waist, she practically collapsed. His hair was still wet from his shower and clung to his neck.

Ignoring getting damp Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her.

"Hey your up," He said smiling widely.

"Would've helped if you had woken me up." She said snidely.

"You're just to sexy when your asleep," Jack said one arm around Amy's waist the other holding up the towel. Amy laughed as she lifted herself to her toes and kissed him.

"What the fuck is this?" Jack's head turned at Bobby's voice breaking the kiss. Amy reluctantly looked at Bobby.

His eyes were twice the normal size. The look on Jack's face was priceless it was pure unabated terror.

"Do you mind?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I do!"

"SO?" Amy barked back. Jack looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Bobby scowled grabbing Amy's arm and Jack shoulder and wrenching them apart.

"We need to talk," With that Bobby dragged Amy away from Jack and down the hall into his old room. He tossed her in and slammed the door turning to face her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at her. She sat on the bed crossing her arms and legs.

"Well, I was out in the hall but now I am in here with you." She answered.

"You know what I am talking about!" She jumped, Bobby was angry, really, really angry.

"Look Bobby…"

"NO," He interrupted and Amy couldn't help but jump again. "I won't have either of you getting hurt."

"What? you think he is gonna leave me for some cute Cuban guy?" She asked not sure what else to say.

"No, that isn't it." Amy looked at Bobby with an open mouth. Was he suggesting that Jack wasn't gay? "I haven't been around long enough, I bring you to this new place and then abandon you with the Latin sensation." Amy stood up, moved by Bobby's words. She went over and stood beside him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Look Bobby, you have kinda abandoned me, but I know you are busy and I also know you would be there for me in a flash." He looked at her.

"Yeah but-

"I really like Jack, I mean really like him. And I think he likes me too, so I am not gonna stop…what I have with him." Amy really wished he would stop looking gat her like a wounded puppy. He sighed.

"Fine, but if one of you gets hurt don't come crying to me." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You kidding, who the fuck else am I gonna cry to?" He laughed at Amy's words.

* * *

"Jack," Amy yelled, she jumped at stairs onto the drive as Jack stopped just before getting in Bobby's even more ruined car.

"Yeah," They were going to see a councilman who turned down Jerry's claim. Bobby was already in the car.

Amy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was defiantly better not having to hide her feelings for him. She pulled back slowly. "Be careful kay?" He smiled at her.

"I'll be fine." He pushed her arms down and got in the car.

A/N: Hello all, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have two other stories going right now so it maybe a likly irratic about my updating, But don't worry this story is still a high priority.. About me killing off Jack like in the movie...to die or not to die, that is the question. No, I am not saying what I am gonna do you will just have to wait and find out!


	13. Shooting

A/N: Okay, okay, okay, here is the big chapter; I hope ever one enjoys it.

Chapter Thirteen

Jack leaned against the counter looking at Amy. She was sitting on the other counter eating a cinnamon bun that Sophie had just made. There was a really, really, really big down side to Bobby knowing about them.

Sure they could sit together on the coach, make out and not worry about someone seeing but they certainly couldn't sleep together any more. Bobby had put a definite stop to that.

For missing one night Jack felt like he was in withdrawal. Why was it that everything Amy did now seem to be some weird innuendo to sex? Like right now she was licking the icing off her finger…. it was like torture.

"Calm down Casanova." Jack looked at Bobby who was standing beside him. Jack shrugged at him. Bobby glanced down at Jack's jeans. Jack followed his big brother's line of sight.

Jack soon spun around and pretended to butter toast, taking deep breaths. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Amy looked over at Jack as he spun around. She shot Bobby and look, he smiled and shrugged back at her. She shook her head and went back to her cinnamon bun.

Her eyes soon flowed from the bun to Jack. It was so intense the way she felt about him.

She didn't want to say she loved him because love didn't even begin to describe how she felt about him. It was more like an all-consuming need…passion…longing. She laughed out loud at her thought. Everyone looked at Amy. Jack glanced over his shoulder; he seemed hesitant to turn around.

"Sorry," Amy smiled weakly. Bobby went into the living room and Sophie went back to her eggs. Angel was still up stair in the shower.

It seemed strange to be thinking such romanticized thoughts when they were in a small house in Detroit.

"Bobby," They all turned at Angel's voice. "Jerry's here." Jack ran through to the living room.

Bobby looked calmly at Amy then at Sophie. "You two stay here."

"Oh goody, like the tension won't kill us." Amy said under her breath so only Sophie could hear her.

* * *

Amy and Sophie had been sitting in the kitchen when they heard the thud, the both ran through to see Jerry on the ground, Jack was sitting on the coach and Bobby and Angel were standing over Jerry.

"I swear to god Jere I will kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled down at Jerry.

"BOBBY!" Amy shouted at the same time Sophie yelled "No Bobby, no!"

When Jerry got up and pushed Bobby away and punched Angel Sophie pulled Amy away from the door. "Go up stairs." Sophie whispered frantically. Amy didn't have much of a choice else to do.

She made her way up stairs. She sat on her bed. She was wearing a red dress that had short sleeves and ended at the knee. She had Jack's black hoody on over it. For some reason she felt her ear. Her earrings were gone.

She looked around herself they weren't in here. She got up and went through to Jack's room. While looking on his chest of drawers she heard Bobby yell downstairs "JACK!"

She looked behind her then turned to look out the window. Jack was in the road standing behind a guy. Amy started to shake. It was like slow motion, the guy turned, pulled a gun and she heard a shot.

"JACK!" She turned and tore her way down stairs. Bobby was already out in the street; Angel and Jere were crowding the doorway. "MOVE!" She screamed but they weren't budging.

A Blue van pulled up, two guys got out and machine gun fire ran out. Jack was screaming. "JACK!" Amy screamed but Jeremiah had an arm around her waist. Bobby ran in after Angel, Jerry and the struggling Amy.

Jerry dragged her down as the gunshots riddled the house. Amy couldn't hear anything but Jack's screams. "JACK!" Amy screamed fighting against Jerry. She didn't care if she got shot.

Jerry threw her against a chest of drawers and threw himself in front of her to hold her down.

Jack was gonna die, he was gonna die. Amy was screaming, kicking, punching; she had to get to him. If she could get to him everything was gonna be fine. Jerry stopped and then got up. Amy got up right after him and ran through to the kitchen.

Amy saw the face; it was masked in the window then the machine gun tore through the door. Amy through herself on the ground. The guy kicked the door in; he looked around and then looked at Amy. He advanced but Jerry came up behind him and started stabbing him, saying something. Amy couldn't hear it all she noticed was the lack of Jack's screams.

She ran out the door and past Jerry's Volvo. She skidded to a halt on Jack's left side.

"Jack," She was whispering, he looked at her. She reached over and put her hands on the wound in his shoulder putting her weight on it. His blood was sickeningly warm on her hands. "Jack, stay with me kay?" He coughed.

She looked at him. "Come on please," She looked around. "BOBBY!" She looked back at Jack he was pale. Tear streamed down her face. "Come on, Jack, you said you'd be fine, please don't leave me…. please. I love you!"

There was a sickening crunch of metal. Amy looked up and saw Bobby and Angel running towards them.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled. Amy moved so her knees were beneath Jack's head. "Come on, don't die on me you little fairy!" Jack opened his mouth to reveal the increasing amount of blood coming up from his lungs.

"No," Amy whispered. Sophie was calling an ambulance. Jack went limp. "No," Bobby looked at her. He was crying. Amy was stroking the hair out of Jack's face. Bobby got up and walked to the other side of the shooters van. He was talking.

Angel was in Sophie's arms; Jerry was leaning against a telephone pole. There was a gunshot.

Amy looked down at Jack's gunshot. His chest staggered He was dead, he had left her…like everyone else. That was when she saw it.

His chest staggered again…. then again. He was trying to breath.

"BOBBY!" Amy screamed she slid beside Jack's right side. She put her fingers under his jaw. There it was…it was faint but it was a pulse. "BOBBY!"

Bobby fell to the ground beside her. She looked at him, "He's alive!"


	14. A Cold Hospital

Chapter Fourteen

Amy was curled up in a leather-covered chair with a harsh woollen blanket around her staring at nothing.

She was snapped back to reality when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open.

"Amy?" It was Bobby. He had sent Amy in the ambulance with Jack.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, how is Jack?"

"I…I…" Tears filled Amy's eyes and choked her voice. "I don't know Bobby, he is in surgery, they…they said he lost a lot of blood…. no one will tell me anything, if I ask they just say he is still in surgery." Amy was talking fast, really fast.

"Look, Amy calm down,"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down Bobby?"

"I know it is hard but you gotta be strong for Jack okay? I am sure he will be fine now he is in the hospital okay?"

* * *

Amy was looking at Jack. He was pale, really pale. His right knee was in a big cast. His left knee just had three grazes on it but his right one was blown to shit from the machine gun shots.

"Miss?" Amy's head swivelled around to face the nurse, she seemed really, really young.

"Sorry, I…um…what?"

"Well," The nurse seemed uncomfortable talking to the emotional strained Amy. "The surgeon was able to remove all the bullets from Mr. Mercers leg and chest, there shouldn't be any infection…"

"What do you mean shouldn't, will there be or won't there be?" Amy demanded from the nurse who jumped at the harshness of the words coming from the girl who would barely form a sentence a few seconds ago.

"There is no way to tell." Amy stared the girl down until she went back to the chart at the end of the bed. A surgeon walked into Jack's room.

"Miss…uh…Mercer?" Amy looked at her hands. That was the name Bobby had given the driver of the ambulance.

"Yes?" Amy looked up.

"Well, as the nurse said, the operation was successful, but…" Amy's head snapped around from Jack's lifeless body to the doctor.

"But what?" She demanded starting to shake.

"Well, it seems Mr. Mercer has fallen into a coma and whether he wakes up or not is still very up in the air." Amy felt like she was gonna be sick, she put her head in her hands. The doctor's pager went off. "I am sorry, another gunshot vic, I have to go. I am very sorry Miss Mercer."

With that he was gone. The nurse stood around for a while before shuffling out of the room. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

She looked at Jack. He didn't seem to look like Jack, no smile, no green eyes, nothing, just lying there still. Amy pulled her chair to beside his bed taking his cold lifeless hand in her two small ones. She managed a small watery smile as she remembered the first time she met Jack and what she had thought when she shook his hand. She even managed a small laugh when she thought she wasn't disappointed. The laugh seemed to ring out through the room; the smile vanished from her face replaced by tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Jack…"


	15. Coming Back

Chapter Fifteen

It had been nearly three days since the shooting. Amy was tired and stiff from sleeping in a small, old, uncomfortable hospital chair beside Jack's bed. Bobby hadn't been in once, not once. At first it had stung that he didn't care enough to come and see his little brother but then it occurred to Amy that he cared too much.

Amy was only just able to bare the pain of seeing Jack in his weakened state, but what if it was too much for Bobby. She couldn't judge him. He had called that morning saying he was going to see Green's funeral with Angel and Jeremiah.

"Hey you!" Amy looked at the door. Camille was standing there with Amelia and Daniella in toe.

"Hi Camille, hi girls." The girl rushed over and hugged Amy. Camille came over and sat beside her

"How have you been?" Concern filled the older woman's eyes.

"I've been better," Amy answered through a weak smile.

"Well, Bobby said he was sorry he couldn't come sooner but he sent this." Camille handed Amy a small leather bag she had been holding. Amy rifled through it, there were a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck.

"Ah great clean clothes." Amy smiled.

"Oh, yeah and I brought you this, figured Bobby wouldn't think to." Camille handed her another bag, this one was a small pink My Little Pony backpack, obviously belonging to one of the girls.

It had in it some sandwiches, a thermos and some clean underwear. "Ah, thanks Camille!" Amy through her arms around the woman's neck.

"My, pleasure. I wish I could stay longer but I gotta get the girls back home." She got up collecting her girls. "I am sure Jack will be fine Amy." Amy smiled weakly.

"Thanks Camille."

* * *

Amy sat straight up. She was in her clean clothes lying across two chairs her knee over their arms. She was having a nightmare.

She covered her face with her hands, rubbing the heel of her palms into her eyes until white spots appeared in her vision. She blinked them away.

Getting up she sat on the edge of Jacks bed. The nurse had said talking to him might help him wake up. Personally Amy thought that was crap but what the hell.

"Jack?" Okay this was just stupid. "Uh…I…uh," She looked around the small room. "I just had a nightmare…ha," She stuttered about to get up and move back to her chair but she stopped at a noise.

"Nightmares are for pansies." She spun around to see Jack furrow his brow before opening his eyes and looking at Amy trying to get her in focus. She stood staring at him grasping for air trying her best not to faint.

"Jack…oh Jack!" She sighed coming and sitting beside him taking his hand in hers. God it felt good for him to squeeze back.

"Hey you," And that was when Amy burst into tears.


	16. The End

Chapter Sixteen

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Sir please, sir!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

Bobby's voice snapped Amy out of her deep sleep. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and put her finger to her lips. She was lying beside him in his bed.

She got up and went out in to the hall. She looked down both ways until she saw Bobby, Angel, Sophie, and Jeremiah standing yelling at a young doctor who wasn't even Jack's attending physician. She laughed.

"Bobby!" He looked down at her. "Jack's in here!" Bobby and the others all came down and said hello before going and seeing Jack. Amy stood back at the door watching them all. Her family.

* * *

"OWW!"

"Well, if you didn't move so damn much it wouldn't hurt now would it?"

"Yeah well it's hot."

"It's supposed to be!" Amy yelled at Jack who was sitting on the floor in front of her. "Jesus."

Jack was back from the hospital. He stilled need crutches to walk but was over all was much better. Amy was sitting on the end of Jack's bed with him sitting between her legs, shirtless, while she rubbed the ointment into his shoulder that was supposed in help circulation come back into his shoulder.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack asked sucking air through his clenched teeth.

"No dice, he is out side with Angel and Jerry, they are fixing the porch." Usually if Jack made a desperate plea to Bobby, he would make Amy stop. The ointment was unbelievably hot but it helped with Jack's mobility. "Well, I am sure once we are done we will be able to think of something to take your mind off the pain." Amy added moving her head close to his ear. He turned and looked at her.

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Well, message away!"

* * *

Amy shoved her way through the crowded club. She managed to get to the bar. She nodded to the bar tender and he nodded back. She turned to the stage to see Jack performing. She smiled.

"Yeah, the Janitor gave me the key." Her attention was drawn to two girls who had to be around sixteen, who were whispering excitedly.

It had been two years since the Amy had meet Bobby in that alleyway. She was still in Detroit and still with Jack. Angel and Sophie had moved into the house next door to Evelyn's old house, which had gone to Bobby. On the other side Jeremiah and Camille now lived. Amy and Jack lived with Bobby.

Bobby was working with Jerry in the union in some automotive branch. God only knew what Angel did. Jack had gotten a steady gig in the club that he and Amy had gone to years ago.

Sophie was eight months pregnant with a healthy baby boy, Angel was practically bent over his chest was puffed out so far and Jerry and Camille now had a happy healthy two-year-old boy. Bobby was still single with no ideas about settling down Jack and Amy were very happy together.

"Hey what you girls talking about?" Amy inquired leaning over. The two girls looked cautious. "Oh, come on…"

"We are going to sneak into Jack Mercer's dressing room and try and have a threesome." Now Amy had no doubt about Jack's faithfulness, but having two good-looking girls throwing themselves at you was different and Amy wasn't about to test her theory.

Before yelling at them about how he already had a girl, she had a thought. Sometimes she loved Bobby more then others. "He's gay." The girl's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Oh yeah, I tried what you are planning, shot down." She nodded trying her best not to smile.

"You're lying!" The leader squealed.

"Honest to god truth." Said Amy putting one hand over her heart and the other in the air. "I mean how many straight guys have tongue studs." The two girls looked devastated as they left the club.

Amy was waiting outside the club. Jack came out of the club with his jacket over his shoulder. "Hey babe."

"Hey," Amy returned putting her arm around his waist.

"Ready to go home?"

"Defiantly." She answered as they walked off together.

A/N: Okay, so that is my story, I hoped everyone liked it. I may do a sequel…now don't quote me on that, I am not certain yet, just keep your eye's pealed for it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
